Optical fiber connectors are a critical part of essentially all optical fiber communication systems. For instance, such connectors are used to join segments of fiber into longer lengths, to connect fiber to active devices, such as radiation sources, detectors and repeaters, and to connect fiber to passive devices, such as switches, multiplexers, and attenuators. The principal function of an optical fiber connector is to hold the fiber end such that the fiber's core is axially aligned with an optical pathway of the mating structure. This way, light from the fiber is optically coupled to the optical pathway.
Of particular interest herein, are multi-cavity connectors. Such connectors typically comprise an outer housing defining a plurality of cavities for holding inner assemblies or “inserts.” (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,725, incorporated herein by reference.) Over the years, multi-cavity connectors have evolved into a ruggedized connector system, comprising an outer housing which is configured to mate with the outer housing of a mating connector, typically through a screw connection. Numerous United States Military specifications describe such multi-cavity connectors and fiber optic terminals, including, for example, MIL-C-38999, MIL-C-5015 and MIL-T-29504, among others.
Although such multi-cavity connector systems are commercially successful, Applicants have identified a need for multi-channel optical inserts that are interchangeable with traditional inserts and, thus, can be used in existing outer housings. The present invention fulfills this need among others.